


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (15-16)

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (15-16)

XV. HORROR

 

Riki坐在椅子的边沿上，双手不知所措地紧攥在膝头。  
他已经不记得自己是怎么一步一步走进这间房间，在冰凉的桌椅前坐下。  
他一抽一抽地把空气吸进，却发现空气都被卡在嗓子眼儿里再怎么使劲儿也送不下去，肺叶好像已经都粘在了一起。  
他早已变得成熟的双目在挣扎着将视线送过面前的玻璃壁的一刻突然窘迫地躲闪起来。  
所有的记忆一瞬间都清晰起来，真实起来，历历在目起来。像是特别为了让他更加痛苦一般，颜色、声音、触感，都扑面而来，水草一样缠住了气管。  
懊悔，羞愧，还有无数摘不清的情感仿佛雪球，夹着锋利的刀子在心里一遍一遍来回地碾，终于越碾越大，爆发。  
“Mi……！”  
连对方的名字都没能喊全，嘴唇和声音都冻结在对方虚无的目光里。  
水绿色的眼睛，曾经那么让人心动。  
Riki望着透明玻璃后的那双依旧美丽的眼睛，却发现，自己所有的语言和动作都没有了意义。  
Mimea的眼神既不寒冷更不温暖，她望着他，像是什么都没有看见一样。  
Riki从没想过他们会像这样再次面对，他们经历过的，承受过的，本该让他们以激烈的方式再度碰撞。他想象过她出离的愤怒，她极度的鄙夷，但他没有想象到她的一个眼神就让自己明白了，没有任何歉意可以被接受，没有任何借口可以被容忍。  
——他本来也没有什么可以拿来辩解，他也没有打算辩解，他想自己还没有无耻到那个地步。  
他只是想见到她，哪怕自己会像太阳下的吸血鬼一样在她仇恨的目光中被烧焦。  
然而Mimea没有留给他这个权利。她像个真正的玩具一样端正地坐在玻璃后面，面色苍白。  
Mimea……

监控室里Iason从屏幕前站起身，一言不发地扭脸眺向窗外。  
他面上的无动于衷却被Raoul准确地翻译成了心有不悦。在Raoul看来，至少Mimea的心理性失声并没有因为她旧爱的出现而有所改变。而Riki也出人意料地没有追问任何的问题，他们静静坐着几乎没有一丝声响。  
很显然，这个安排徒劳无功。  
而一开始Raoul就没有想到Iason会同意他们相见。  
Raoul的心里很清楚Iason不快的另一个原因。  
Iason的执拗他只见识过屈指可数的几次。而他最不愿承认的就是，每一次Iason的“出格”都跟那个黑发的宠物有关。几年前的Mimea事件就首当其冲。  
那是Raoul第一次见识到失却了冷静的Iason。  
一直以来，他被设计成机器一样的大脑从来不曾迷失方向，他从不困惑。他不被赋予情感的累赘，所以他心无旁骛精密无误。他不是故意冷酷，他只是从不具备热情。他用着强劲的手腕征服Tanagura，不是为了虚荣和成就，更不会为了争强好胜而鲁莽草率。他只是做他认为应该做的值得做的，手法残忍或者仁慈没有区别。  
这样的Iason Mink却在听到宠物的丑闻时让球杆击偏了方向。Raoul还清楚看见Eos高层会议时Iason踏进会议室之前一瞬间眼神里的心不在焉。  
他察觉到他波澜不惊的外表下强压着的疯狂和偏执。  
这一次呢？重蹈覆辙么？

审讯室里，Riki和Mimea的相对仍然悄无声息。时间像在空气中刻下一分一秒的痕迹，艰难而沉重。  
门外的警卫终于推门而入，拉起了Mimea纤细的胳膊。  
“Mimea！”  
屏幕上，蓝色的眼睛看见黑发的人深深低下头去。  
而Mimea仍旧是布娃娃一样面无表情。  
Iason看着她转身被警卫带走，忽然有什么吸引了他的目光。

Katze被召进屋子的时候，他看见Iason正端详着手里被密封处理过的小圆透明薄片，然后他把眼神递给了Raoul。  
“他们把病毒经过处理封存在这个薄片的夹层里，然后附着在人体器官，比如眼球上。”Raoul如此说道，“证据终于是找到了。我好奇的是你怎么发现的？”  
Iason笑而不答，脸色却阴沉。他并不打算让那时注意到的Mimea脸上晶莹的泪痕和她眼角闪烁的异物打扰了自己的思绪。  
Iason把装着薄片的胶袋递给Katze，“交给你了，我不想再等了，这件事该收尾了。”  
“从谁开始？”  
“高个子。”  
“是。”  
他们的默契让他们的对话听上去仿佛暗号。但是，这就是Iason看中Katze的原因。他从不用他多费口舌。  
“让他去审没问题么？刑务部的人，不让他们插手？”Raoul看着Katze走出去，转回身问Iason。  
“他们的效率太低，让Katze去把该做的都做了，然后再让刑务部走程序，而且他们也没有必要知道所有的事情。”  
“Matison呢？”  
“Tymen已经派人在YS-43盯上他了。”  
Raoul于是站起身，轻轻一笑，“那时果然被你说中了，不玩火，怎么自焚。”  
Iason看着他也微微挑起嘴角。

Riki直到第二天才接到Katze消息，让他赶去Midas。  
他一分钟都没有耽误，飞快地冲到了见面的地点。  
“这批货很急，你去催一下。”Katze见到他，仿佛忙碌得连正眼看他的时间都没有。  
Riki接过单子，看了一下，的确是拖延了的货项。他强忍住几乎脱口而出的疑问，二话没说就出去跑货了。  
这样一连过了几天。  
夜里十一点多，Katze把Riki送回住处，临下车之前，Katze似乎已经有了预感，并没有准备马上离开，而是伸手点上了一支烟。  
Riki瞥了一眼驾驶座上Katze轮廓冷然的侧脸，终于问出了憋了很多天的问题，他知道如果再忍下去，浑身都会冒出脓包来。  
“他们把她怎么样了？”  
“你不想知道她为什么会在那里么？”Katze反问他。  
“他会让你告诉我么？”Riki说着冷笑了一下。  
“她是12型病毒的载体，他们把病毒加工后附着在她眼球的人造薄膜上带入这里。”  
“12型病毒？”  
“Iason……”  
“Iason前段时间的病？”Riki飞快地反应过来。  
Katze点头。  
Riki觉得自己的身体一下瘫软了下去。  
“这种病毒非常少见，所以现在已经疏于防范，但是它不能立即见效，一旦失败就没有第二次机会，所以他们只能选择冒险，直接从Iason身上下手。他之所以不让你回Aratia也是因为这事。”  
“可他不是好好的么？！”  
“你不要小看了Raoul。”Katze提醒他，“就算以Blondie的特殊体质，反复高浓度接触过病毒也不可能没事。为了这个，Raoul让科学院最顶级的生化专家几天几夜没合眼。”  
Riki从不知道他没有回去Aratia的一个星期里发生了这么多事。他努力不让震惊将自己的思绪完全打乱。他突然想起Mimea，心头一下子抽紧。  
他知道，他们不会放过她。  
“他们把她怎么样了……”已经不像一个问句，因为他心里已经有所预料。  
“被处理掉了。”Katze的声线没有波澜，像是在说着一个再普通不过的事实。  
“她死了，对么。”Riki的声音低沉而冰凉。  
Katze看了一眼后视镜，掐了烟。  
“下去吧，你该回去了。”  
Riki从车上跳下来，一回头看见Iason的车正停在他们后面。

从在楼下的第一眼，Iason就看出Riki的不对劲，但他保持着沉默，只是冷冷地观察他。  
洗浴之后，Iason感到一阵疲倦，他想起自己已经很多天没怎么休息。  
他躺进床里，侧身去吻他的“宠物”。  
“别碰……！”Riki激烈地搅动起来。  
Iason仿佛也极没有耐心。他把Riki的手强行放在自己的颈上。  
“不要反抗我！”他低低地警告。  
是他熟悉的JEAN-FARINA的味道，是他的鼻尖在自己脸颊上轻蹭的感觉……Riki的脑海里却全是Mimea黯然的水绿色的眼睛，混沌得如一块墨玉，温润得仿佛滴着泪。  
而他现在正在被那个凶手亲吻着。  
他狠狠地咬破了Iason的嘴唇。  
Iason撑起身子，用手指擦去了血迹，眼神惊讶而愤怒。  
“你杀了她！”Riki咬着牙，他嘴里还有Iason殷红的血。  
Iason眼睛里的怒火一下子失去了颜色，气化了，什么都看不见，那暗示他的愤怒到达了炽热的状态。  
“不该杀了她么？”他灼人的气势让唇边的鲜血都飞快地变暗，“一只愚蠢而有罪的宠物。”  
“她是无辜的！她是被人利用的！”Riki几乎喊了出来，同时他感觉自己的心像被审判之剑无情地劈裂了一般。  
他最清楚不过，她是被人利用的，一直都是。  
“不要自以为是！”Iason被Riki仿佛很了解一切的口气进一步激怒，他痛恨从他嘴里听到那个名字，“你打算为了那个淫乱的宠物再吃点苦么？”  
Riki突然大笑起来，他呼呼地喘着，“淫乱的宠物是我！那时是我骗了她，是我玷污了她！是我！”  
他感到上面的Iason突然一震。他满意地继续嘶笑，“你不把她当人看，你不把我当人看，宠物在你眼里不过是玩弄发泄的东西！可是我告诉你，Iason，你是什么？你不也一样！你他妈的是个连爹妈都没有的合成杂种！”  
Iason只是看着Riki在他鼻尖前面将他骂得狗血喷头，他觉得眼前黑了一下。他奇怪为什么自己还没有把这个无法无天活得极不耐烦的宠物撕个粉碎。  
“那个什么他妈的科学院造出宠物让你们这些变态享乐！他们有什么错？你们自己呢？你有什么了不起？不也是一摊烂肉堆出来的？！”  
“我告诉你有什么了不起。的确可以有无数个Iason Mink，”Iason终于开口打断他，声音轻得只剩下气息，“但我会是最让你后悔你这种态度的一个！”眼珠变成了苍蓝色，继续吐气，“你不是对Mimea念念不忘么？我就让你再好好看看她！”  
说着，Iason把Riki从他身下一把揪起来，飞快地着衣，然后把对方拎进了汽车。

车子一路风驰电掣地直奔Tanagura的核心地带。  
Riki清楚自己已经无可挽回地再次彻底惹怒了Iason，但他不得不这么做。很简单，他不能，也不可能麻木地萎缩在杀死Mimea的凶手的臂弯里，让对方予取予求。退一万步，哪怕这仅仅是为Mimea做的。  
他要狠狠地咒骂Iason，激怒他，让他疯狂。然后让Iason的惩罚代替Mimea的惩罚——也许这样可以稍微心安一点。  
想法就是如此偏激，如此不可理喻。  
Riki被Iason一路扯着跌跌撞撞不知道经过了多少道门。最后，他们在一栋楼的最高层的安全门前站住。  
当门缓缓地开启，里面透出洁白无温的光。  
那么安静，却明明有很多人在忙碌。  
Riki甚至没有机会看清周遭的一切，他只记得所有人都包裹在雪白的工作服里沉默得如同死尸。  
“Iason大人，您……”  
“你跟着进来。”Iason的声音如旧的冷硬。  
Riki看见那个工作人员的脸在透明面罩后面透露出惶恐，他慌张地键入密码，带领他们进入了全封闭的内室。  
在屋子的中央站定，Iason终于松开了他钳住Riki的手。  
“好好看着。”他突然低头对他说，那口吻让Riki不寒而栗。  
两个人的正前方，头顶的无影灯齐刷刷地打亮，一个长方形的水晶一样的晶体悬在半空。  
Riki的眼睛被晶体折射的光刺了一下，他一眨眼，再睁开眼的时候，看见了镶嵌在晶体中凝固的人形。  
Mimea。  
她优美的身体一丝不挂，静静地直立着，闭着眼睛，仿佛刚刚诞生的女神还在沉睡着一般。  
“Mimea……”微微颤抖着轻声唤着她的名字，Riki禁不住地垂下了头。  
“没听明白么？我让你好好看着！”Iason的声音冥王一般黑闇，他用手卡住了Riki的脖子，狠狠地仰起了他的下巴。  
一旁的工作人员在电脑上键入了指令。  
两个人面前的晶体开始移动。  
Riki的眼睛随之越睁越大，然后从深黑的瞳孔深处涌出的恐惧让他失去了控制自己身体的能力。他的嘴半张着，口干舌燥却无力咽下一口唾沫。他的身体被Iason束得紧紧的，但后来连对方超出常人的力量都无法阻止他开始疯狂地发抖——抖得那么剧烈，像是站在地震的震源之上，抖得面色青白，浑身冰透。  
可是无法逼迫自己干脆闭上眼睛。  
那个景象在Riki眼里太过恐怖，他知道即使合上眼也无济于事。  
汗水，一路上压倒直立的寒毛，沿着他的额头和发鬓滑下，打在Iason白色的手套上，瞬间散尽体温，变得寒冷。  
他明明想要大喊出来，嗓子里却咔咔地发不出像样的声响。  
一边的工作人员悄悄地退出了房间。  
终于没有了任何动静。  
此时，悬吊在Riki面前的，身侧的，四周的，是无数张薄薄的，包裹在透明人工树脂中的人体切片。

 

 

XVI. REVELATION

 

“这个查一下。”Katze把数据片递给Riki，对方一言不发地接过去，插进电脑里开始工作。  
没完没了地工作，看似。像个没有情感的机器，黑发人把俊朗的脸端正地朝向泛着蓝光的屏幕，像被镀上了金属的面具。  
两个人之间只剩下啪啪的敲击键盘的声音。  
Katze低眼看着Riki，猜测他身上发生了什么事情。  
他已经不再是当年那个沾火就炸的莽撞小子，什么事都藏不住掖不住的了，因此Katze越来越难凭一眼就看出他的心思。这些年里，Riki已经学会了太多东西，比如忍耐和压制自己的感情。  
这是没有办法的事。没有人能够在那个人的手心里活得一如既往，随心所欲。  
Katze在Riki的身后站了一会儿，决定不做多问。  
一转眼几个小时过去了，却再没有了动静。Katze再推门来看的时候，房间里已经空无一人，电脑的屏幕上依旧是淡蓝色的光芒，它前面的椅子上早就没了人影。  
Katze凭直觉觉得事情不对头，但一时又不想牵涉他人，尤其是Iason。  
他抄起外套，奔出了门。

Riki坐在靠窗的小方桌前，低头独自喝着酒。周围时不常传来一阵阵放肆的笑声。Midas街上的霓虹灯疯狂地变换着一套套色彩，将他的脸颊映得光怪陆离。  
黑头发的在仰起脖子吞下一口酒的时候用眼角瞥了不远处的一群青年，只是一瞬间的事，他的目光冰冷，连他自己都不知道，那种从什么人那里习来的轻蔑和嘲讽却使他的嘴角轻轻上扬——这姿态让他看上去仿佛正从骨子里散发出一种搅动周围目光的致命气息，危险而性感。  
邻座的笑声暂时地停息了。  
“喂，我说，”有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他回头看见两个人站在他身后，其中一个讪笑着，另一个正用红色的舌头舔着嘴唇上穿的一排金属环，“一个人喝酒不如和兄弟们一起热闹热闹，怎么样？”  
Riki看着他们诡秘地互望了一下，继续不动声色。  
“怎么样？”他们又问了一遍，歪头示意了一下旁边的桌子。  
Riki顺着看了一眼，几个人正在阴影里莫名地笑着，望着这边。  
像一群幼稚的躁动的雄兽。  
“……”Riki把杯中的酒一饮而尽，挑起眼帘再次看了看面前的两个人。  
从他湿润的唇缝间发出一声轻不可闻的讥笑。

Katze在酒馆的门口一眼望见吧台前靠墙边坐着的Riki时，心里终于松了一口气。他大步走过去，在他旁边的椅子上坐下。  
他冲着老板举起一根手指——老样子，一杯提毕斯。  
“第几杯了？”Katze这么有一搭无一搭地问着，看向身旁的人。  
Riki没有回答，只是转动眼珠，用眼角瞥了一下Katze。  
但这并不妨碍Katze敏锐地发现他脸颊上的淤青。  
他朝老板递了个眼色，早在一旁察言观色的老板立刻见了救星似的扑过来，两条眉毛垂成了一个很好笑的角度，“唉，和原本坐在那边的那桌子人打了起来！刚刚才收拾好，那一团乱七八糟的！酒瓶抡起来就往脑袋上砸！多少年也没见过打架这么不要命的了！真是的，要打到街上打……我这生意本来就难做……”老板一口气抱怨着，又躲躲闪闪地望了望黑发人。  
Katze回头往酒馆的四下里扫视了一圈，“他们人呢？”  
“让人抬走啦！不死也是重伤！脑袋上这么大一个窟窿，血流得像小河似的……”说着他伸手圈了一个碗口大小的圆，眼睛还在不时地瞟着Riki。  
“为什么打？”  
老板脸色为难起来，凑过来压低声音，“咳，还不是那群小狗崽子瞎闹……”  
“他们啊……一帮人想知道上我是什么滋味。”  
Katze惊讶地转过脸，一时不能相信刚刚那是Riki开口说的话。  
“可惜他们不知道，”Riki也扭过脸，眯起眼冷冷地笑起来，“我可不是随便哪个路边的小杂种都可以干的。我是救了他们，不然‘他’也会让他们死得不剩全尸，对吧，Katze？”  
Katze有点愣神地看着Riki仰起下颌猛吞了一口酒，他脸上深浅不一的颜色变得充满情色，他睫毛阴影下的眼角却似乎痛苦着无法在酒精中获得彻底的迷醉。  
Katze看见他脖颈子上深红一片的血迹，从耳后一直延伸到前胸。  
“如果想要伸展拳脚或者活动筋骨，就找麻烦少的。大打出手了还像现在这样坐在原地，等着更大的麻烦么？”话虽然这么说着，但Katze也并没有马上离开的意思。  
老板唉声叹气地躲到了一边。  
“要么忘记问题，要么解决问题。我一早便说过了吧。”Katze如是说，但他知道这只是安慰Riki。  
“还当我是乳臭味干的小子么？”Riki却没有给对方留什么面子。  
“那就说说看。”Katze料到会有这样一天，当Riki明白这个世界上更多的绝望和无奈，并非在“要么忘记问题，要么解决问题”中二选一就能一切安好。  
“我见到Mimea了。Iason‘带’我去看的。”  
“什么？”Katze一下子意识到自己的失态。他无法相信那种地方那种“东西”怎么可能被极少数人以外的人看到。一定是发生了某种极端的情况。  
“为什么他会带你去？”  
“很简单，我惹火了他。”Riki的口气淡淡的。  
“故意的吧？我劝你还是不要试探Iason的底线。”Katze看着他，“你对Mimea太执着了，为什么？难道你真爱上了她？”  
底线？Riki嘴里的酒咽了一半，哽住了。  
Katze叹了口气，过了很久终于重新开口。  
“那不是Iason的主意。人是Raoul要走的，只是Iason没有理由不放。”  
“什么意思？”  
“长话短说。Matison这个名字你听过没有？”  
Riki摇头。  
“他以前是Eos高层，但一年前科学院一笔重要资料被盗，他有嫌疑，所以后来Iason按照Jupiter的意思用航线系统的事情做理由搞了人事变动，把他 架空了。他大概也自知被人盯住了，所以索性铤而走险。这正好合了Iason的心意，他就等着他狗急跳墙呢。之后我们怀疑他把资料卖给了YS-43。”  
“什么资料？”Riki神色不安起来。  
“具体不清楚，我也不是这个的专家，只知道涉及Mimea那型宠物。Raoul怀疑……他们在研究人体变异。我们之前被人掉包的那批货，是特制的，因为像Mimea那型的宠物已经有很久不再培育了。我个人猜测是因为那型宠物有没被公开的基因‘缺陷’，而这种‘缺陷’却让他们成为了可以被利用来做人体变异的好材料。”  
“你是说Mimea被他们……”  
“所以Raoul才要走了人，他可不会允许有人拿这个跟他开玩笑。”  
“可她以前是他的宠物！”Riki不禁激动起来。  
“是让他蒙羞的宠物。”Katze平稳地说，好像对方不是同样牵涉其中的Riki，“而且她是从他手里出去的‘产品’，这个对他来说才是重点。”  
所以他把她四分五裂还是碎尸万段，都不过是像拆开机器检查故障一样理所当然的小事。  
“Mimea怎么会和YS-43扯上关系？”  
“这个就不清楚了，大概是后来又被变卖过，到了外星也不是不可能。”  
又是一段令人憋闷的沉默。  
“你还没有回答，为什么对她这么执着？”  
“是我害了她。”一种被严重腐蚀过变得面目全非的声音。Katze对此并不感到意外。  
“不是因为……爱她，而是因为太恨Iason。”  
Katze轻轻皱起眉，这个答案他并没有料到。  
“为了让他难堪，让他不痛快，我什么事情都敢做。”Riki的呼吸变得沉重起来，“Mimea对谁都有吸引力，更别提我这样贫民窟出来的连女人都没见过几个的杂种……但要不是Iason逼得人没了理智，打死我也不会那么做……明知会害了她……我自己的命不值钱，还拖她下了水。结果呢……”Riki从肺里挤出几声干涩的笑声。  
这么说着，Riki缓慢地倾斜了身体靠在墙上，他平时充满弹性和活力的身躯像在火焰中被焚烧着的纸张，皱褶抽缩起来，一部分一部分地炭化进灯光照不到的地方。  
“他让我发疯……Katze……”Riki的目光不知道在看着何处，Katze却看见他的眼中似乎有流不出的泪。  
此时的Katze第一次有了一种无法再继续保持旁观者的冷漠的感觉。  
他把手里的烟扎进酒杯里，随着烟头熄灭的嗤嗤声，他自言自语说：“疯狂的，不止你一个。”

Riki回到Aratia的住处，推门进屋就直奔浴室。  
他把身体完全沉没进温热的水中，很快水里就蔓延起一丝丝暗红的血色。Riki用手想要抓住那些漂浮的血水，他翻过手掌刹那间仿佛看见自己沾了一手新鲜的血液，殷红殷红的，不停地流淌着滴滴答答地坠入浴盆。  
他知道自己才是真正的凶手。  
他杀了Mimea，而不是别人。  
Iason让他变得不择手段，不顾后果。只有这样才能向自己证明自己还没有臣服，还没有一败涂地，还没有成为一具行尸走肉。  
Riki挣扎着从浴缸里爬出来，他拖着仿佛已经没有知觉的双腿，走到柜子前面，拉开门，伸手去摸浴袍。摸到了，就胡乱地裹在身上。  
然后转过身，正看见Iason走进屋。  
他精细的脸庞上一双透蓝的眼睛正打量着他，脸上似笑非笑。  
Riki把脸甩开。  
“今晚突发奇想想换浴衣穿了么？”  
Riki这时候才发现自己身上乱作一团极不合体的浴衣是Iason的。他不明白为什么在任何一件小事上对方都可以让自己陷入窘境。他气急败坏地扯开腰带拉敞前襟，却突然意识到浴泡里面再没有其他衣物，他的动作一下子迟疑了。  
然后他开始感到奇怪，他应该已经没有什么值得他去遮掩的羞耻了，他早就让他尝尽被凌辱的万种滋味，他连他肉体上精神上最后的尊严都毫不留情地扯碎，如今他的迟疑只让自己显得矫情而已。  
已经四年了。  
可是他的身体像是有了自己的意志，僵持在那里不听指挥。他按住前襟的手清晰地感到胸口之下传来的心跳。他并非觉得羞耻，他只是……  
——在那短短的一秒之内，他意识到Iason早就不单纯地只是他的‘主人’而已。就算有一日他可以恬不知耻地向所有的权势谄媚膜拜，他也永远不可能对他毫不介意，卑躬屈膝。  
他不是别人。  
Riki也终于明白了Katze说过的刺骨的话。  
一味地放纵在仇恨里只是偷懒的做法，是自欺欺人的做法。只要仔细去想想——过程虽然痛苦——但是总会发现不是深刻的仇恨就可以解释一切。Midas那一年里极度的空虚和无时无刻不纠缠的魍魉一般的记忆；他独自惊醒过来脸上发烧一样羞于回想梦中对方身体的子夜；他被他的光环深深刺痛的自尊和暗自渴望想要堂堂正正地立于他的面前与他平等地对视……他不能细想，不敢细想，生怕在“主人与宠物”这样丑陋的关系下再发掘出更加“丑陋”的事实来。  
Iason是残暴的主人，Riki是肮脏的宠物。  
此时此刻，最不愿承认的关系却成了最好的借口，把什么前因后果都解释地一清二楚，简单明了。  
想要把自己置身事外，明明痛恨着受害者的身份却又无时无刻不躲在这名号下好让自己不必对自己进行彻底的剖析。  
——其实，一直以来自己也是共犯，对吧？  
对吧？！  
“不打算脱下来么？”Iason冰冷的声线如此清晰，震动着鼓膜，“还是因为自己的浴衣不合身？”  
上次因为病毒的事Iason几乎把整个住所全部翻新了一遍，从地毯到牙刷。Riki回来之后在衣柜里看见全新的浴衣时愣住了——不是按照一般高档浴衣的设计用了合成丝质，而是他一直坚持的全棉质地——Iason竟然记得这个并叫人为他特别准备了。他一时觉得嗓子里的气息卡了一下，他想做出一个不屑的表情却顶多只能面无表情。  
“……”Riki不知道要怎么回答，他站在衣柜前背朝着Iason终于脱下了浴袍。不需要听觉和视觉，Riki凭直觉就知道那个人已经来到了身后。  
“Riki……”  
像是藤蔓一样的声音缠住了神经。Riki站在原地等待着。  
吻落在肩头。  
“你为什么不否认？”Riki下定决心地问，“我说是你杀了Mimea的时候。”  
吻继续蔓延在后背。  
“喂！我说！”Riki说着要扭转身体，Iason却扳住了他的肩膀让他不能动弹。  
“做了善事还去炫耀，这种做法太不入流了q。”Iason在他身后说。  
“善事？！”  
“她死得没有痛苦，”声音从背后靠近耳边，“懂么？”  
一股怒火涌上胸腔，Riki猛地转过身，“她该感谢没死在你手里是吧？！”  
出乎意料的是，Iason此时却站在他面前延展开一个迷人的微笑，高深莫测。  
（“你也不动脑子想想Iason怎么会在乎一个已经没有利用价值的宠物，更别提大费周章地送去科学院处理掉。他本来的意思只是按照程序交给刑务部处理，然后多半他们会把她送到特别监控所之类的地方像喂养动物一样一直关下去。”）  
Katze在酒馆里如是说。Riki恼火的是此时Iason还在继续骗他，误导他。  
他分明是故意要他更恨他一些。

那一夜，Riki做了一个在他看来荒唐绝顶的梦。  
他梦见Mimea在他的枕边瞬间转换成那个人，然而自己并没有吃惊，身体里反而突然澎湃起汹涌的欲望，他粗暴地扯着他金色的长发将他扯得紧闭起双眼。他高高俯视着对方薄薄的充满禁欲气息的嘴唇，凶狠地咬了下去。他听见他在他身下发出含混的呜咽。  
然后他抬起头，赫然发现Mimea正站在床头，望着他们，水绿色的眼睛里充满悲伤，和怜悯。


End file.
